Blood and Silver
by Yoshtar
Summary: Ozpin wasn't unused to supernatural beings entering his school, but when an Iscariot Regenerator, a Vampire, a Dhampire, and a werewolf all end up in the same teams, he knows it's shaping up to be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

_Weiss ran, Jacques was coming for her, and she didn't have much time. She had to get out. There was a secret entrance in the basement which lead further and deeper into the estate._

" _You shouldn't have gone in there, Weiss." Jacques called out from the top of the staircase._

 _There was a mechanical sound that Weiss realised was Jacques readying his pistol as he methodically walked after her frantic flight._

" _There's nowhere to run in here, and nothing but a couple of old corpses in here."_

 _Weiss ran anyways, anything to prolong her life if for a few moments._

 _Entering a room, Weiss almost immediately tripped over something large and heavy and nearly screamed when she saw it was an old, mummified corpse._

 _Weiss didn't have long before Jacques opened the door and saw her. Weiss scrambled to her feet, seeing the throne and running for it, hoping to get behind it before-_

 _A loud bang interrupted her train of thought, and her shoulder felt like it had been punched. Weiss fell over immediately and felt pain lance up her side as she landed hard on her injured shoulder._

 _Weiss clutched at where she knew the gunshot wound was and screamed._

 _Oddly enough, she landed right at the feet of another old, dessicated corpse sat on a large, plush throne, riddled with many long wooden poles. Someone had made a concerted effort to make sure whoever it had been stayed dead._

" _I have you now," Jacques said as he lined up the sights, and Weiss could see his eye behind the little notches, and realised he was going to shoot her in the head._

" _You should have rolled over and died, princess," Jacques growled as his face screwed up into a snarl, before adopting a look of utter shock and horror._

 _Next to his head, protruding from the dungeon wall behind him, was a large wooden stake. The same sort that had been in the body, and even had a ring of disgusting gunk, dried brown blood and rot on it._

 _Eyes turned to the body, and both humans screamed as it began to move, and again when it spoke, its voice harsh and dry, like someone who hadn't drunk anything for weeks and had been gargling salt._

" _My Dear, Jacky Snow… assaulting a little girl with intent to kill… We've only just met, and I can already tell you're a piece of work."_

 _With a number of sickening noises that don't bear description, the corpse pulled itself off the throne, largely taking tis stakes with it and leapt at Jacques. Jacques screamed before he was tackled, letting a shot off into the ceiling ineffectually before gurgling._

 _There was a number of noises, and Weiss shut her eyes to block out the horrors, yet no matter how tightly she clamped her hands over her ears, she couldn't stop the sounds._

 _Weiss didn't open her eyes until a soft, pleasant voice spoke to her. "It's okay, it's over now."_

 _Hesitant, Weiss opened her eyes and saw a tall woman wearing a yellow uniform crouched down beside her, her gloved hand carefully reaching out to rest comfortingly on her shoulder. She had blonde hair pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail and red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the dungeon's throne room._

 _Her soft face and comforting smile won her over, though Weiss looked all over for where that corpse might be. "Where's that… thing?"_

" _I chased it off, it's gone and everything will be okay now… I'm Seras. Seras Victoria," the woman said with a strange accent._

" _O-okay..." Weiss said, still unsure, until she glimpsed her uncle's corpse, and saw that his throat had been torn out and the wound wasn't bleeding, just raw gore._

" _It'll be okay, Weiss. Just sleep now…" Seras said as Weiss' vision went black and she passed out._

* * *

Weiss gasped as she woke up, trembling slightly before feeling _her_ familiar presence next to her. In the darkness, Weiss saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her, and Weiss took comfort from Seras' presence, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Across the hall, Jaune saw the eyes as they blinked, once, twice then blinked out of visibility, and wondered why a Vampire was in Beacon.

He grimaced, hoping he wouldn't have to fight the monster, turning over and keeping one eye open for several hours before finally drifting back to sleep.

He never noticed the second pair of glowing eyes in the dark, staring at him with unnatural intensity.

* * *

Weiss grinned excitedly as she gushed at Pyrrha, internally frowning.

What was a vampire doing in Beacon? And more importantly, how could Ozpin let it happen?

She thought she was making progress when her musings were brought to a halt, a tall Blonde Teen stepping between her and Pyrrha to get to his locker.

Though it was hidden under paint, Weiss could still see what was obviously thrice-blessed holy silver in his armour. That stuff was rare as is, and typically only made and used when slaying the supernatural, like Vampires.

And speaking of vampires, Weiss didn't miss the way Pyrrha's eyes immediately locked onto the boy hungrily.

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder suddenly, but couldn't see anything, and she couldn't detect anything after she'd sensed something right on the fuzzy edge of her sixth-sense, but she knew that there was _someone_ else here, another like her, awoken to the night.

Her eyes narrowed. Whoever it was had better stay out of her way; That boy was _hers_.

* * *

Seras watched from below as the students were flung, one by one, off of the cliff with a giggle at how plainly ridiculous this era was.

Though the Grimm were annoying, and considering her powers revolved around manipulating shadows, she was somewhat offended by the Grimm's sheer existence. Manipulating Shadows was _her_ schtick.

Regardless of her musings, she kept an eye on the blonde boy and Miss Snow, though her master seemed to be handling herself admirably. She was sure that Miss Snow wouldn't need her help, but it never hurt to be on standby.

Her thoughts ground to a halt as she saw the crimson blur impact the boy's chest, startling her. She hadn't seen that coming.

Seras charged off in the boy's direction, searching for him desperately, and finding him pinned to a tree with the spear sticking out of the middle of his chest.

Even as she watched, Seras saw the boy fatally impaled on the tree reach up and begin to wiggle the spear out. It didn't take long for the boy to fall off the tree, collapsing to the ground with a gurgle of pain.

"Don't pull it out!" Seras said, worried when she saw him reach for the blade again.

"Why… eugh… why not?"

"You'll bleed to death… I… I can help," Seras said, the situation reminding her a bit too much of her own turning, when she'd become a Vampire.

"You're a vampire aren't you? You want to bite me, make me like you..."

"I- yes, how did you-"

"No."

"What? But you're dying!"

The boy shakily stood up and grasped at the spears shaft, grimacing in pain. "...for though I stand in the shadow of the valley of death, I shall fear no evil, for my will is strong, and you are with me..."

With the sound of steel moving through wet flesh, the boy pulled the spear from his chest and threw it aside. "Amen."

For a moment Seras didn't see a boy, but an old enemy, long thought dead. It was impossible, Anderson was long dead, consumed by the thorns of Helena's Nail.

The boy fell to one knee, clutching his chest in pain and coughing up a blob of blood. True to the man he was emulating, the boy quickly turned out to be a Regenerator, and the wound slowly started sealing before her eyes.

Seras had to wonder where the technology needed to enhance humans like that was on Remnant, but her musing were cut short by Weiss entering the clearing.

"Oh, Seras…"

"Miss Snow."

"Uh… am I interrupting something?" Weiss asked, glancing worriedly at the clearly injured boy.

"No, we were going to work this out. I think..." Seras answered, grimacing slightly.

"We were?" the boy asked raspily, forcing himself to his feet.

"I don't have my anti-regenerator gun on me, and you don't have the stuff for step 1, let alone 2-through-30 it would take to kill me normally…" Seras said.

Weiss and Jaune nodded awkwardly, the latter clenching his teeth and beginning to walk away. Seras could just hear his mantra of prayer as he worked through his pain, clearly wanting nothing to do with a Vampire.

Weiss ran up, before feeling Seras' hand on her shoulder, stopping her as Jaune turned his head towards them.

"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let them be accursed at His coming. God save you from your fate. Amen!"

Weiss was taken aback at his words, and let him go without protest. She decided the uncoordinated dolt was better than the raving loon.

Once Miss Snow was gone, Seras readied herself for combat, her severed right arm resuming its more usual shape of a twisting mass of unformed shadows as she felt killing intent floof the clearing.

Jaune drew his thrice-blessed holy silver sword and moved to attack her. Credit where credit was due, his stance was somewhat informed, and he was using a holy sword against her. It was just that she was in an entire other league when it came to a fight.

She readied herself to clash blades with him until he ran right by her, blade clashing with a shield.

Seras turned quickly and saw the girl from earlier, Pyrrha, the Vampire, blocking the boy's sword.

Seras stood by and reformed her arm as she watched the two fight. Pyrrha was good, incredibly so, but Jaune was solidly trained, and his training seemed to focus on perfecting the basics of killing the undead, helped by his almost manic rage-fueled state.

She only hoped they didn't kill each other. That would get messy fast.

* * *

Ozpin hid his worried frown behind his mug as he watched Glynda's face pale and contort in worry and shock.

"This is…"

"It seems that Iscariot is still alive and well in this millenium," Ozpin said, sipping his mug. "Though I can only guess at the source of Miss Nikos' animosity towards Mr. Arc… and then there's the matter of the other one, the trespasser..."

"I'll have her removed as soon as-" Glynda started, before stopping as Ozpin held a hand up.

"No… that won't be necessary. It would seem she's here as an accessory to Miss Schnee." Ozpin stated.

"I- what? But that's-" Glynda sputtered in confusion.

"I will explain it as soon as this is over. I am going to have to ask that you trust me on this, Glynda," Ozpin calmly stated. "It would seem that Miss Schnee is the heir to a far older bloodline than anyone would have guessed."

Ozpin and Goodwitch turned back to the cameras to see Pyrrha and Jaune wrestling over Crocea Mors, both with a number of nasty flesh wounds, various gashes and Pyrrha missing two fingers on her left hand.

The area around them was covered in broken trees, pitted with human-shaped craters and was also somehow on fire.

"That said, I do believe we should make an exception to intervene in this case, before either of these two cause more destruction, or worse, out their supernatural nature to the entire student body."

* * *

Ozpin arrived and with a tap of his cane, the vampire and the regenerator were separated from one another. A second tap on the ground caused magical bindings to spring and restrain the two to stop them from leaping at one another's throats again.

Both were in… poor condition.

Beaten, bruised, bloodied, covered in wounds, scraped, torn clothing, and Jaune's silvered glasses seem to have gone missing on him.

Ozpin lightly cleared his throat before speaking up. "That's enough of that, you two. I won't have two of my students murdering each other in cold blood on my watch."

"Violence is never the right answer, unless used against heathens and monsters," Jaune spat angrily.

"And which of us attacked the other for no good reason?" Pyrrha hissed.

"You. When you threw a javelin at me. If I were not blessed by our Lord, I'd have died when it speared me through the chest!" Jaune raged, straining against his restraints.

"It what?!"

Ozpin frowned and slammed his cane on the ground again, the pulse of power causing both teens to halt and look towards him. "I am quite aware of Ms. Mikos' attempt on your life, Jaune. She will be reprimanded when the time comes, by someone with authority in this jurisdiction who is not the attacked party. I thought the Iscariot Organization trained their soldiers better than that."

Ozpin noted the understanding flash in Jaune's eyes and let him move again, watching him carefully as he stooped down to pick up his glasses, dusting off shards from the now-missing lense and placing it back on his nose, the remaining cracked lense flashing in the light.

"So, the legends are true… So how long will it be then? How long before you're no longer cursed to walk the Earth, wizard?" Jaune almost mumbled.

"As long as the demons of my past still walk among us."

Jaune pursed his lips in contemplation, slowly sitting down and grunting as his body continued repairing itself.

Ozpin brushed off Pyrrha's questioning stare, letting her free as well before sighing.

"You two have been officially partnered according to the rules of the Initiation… that said, I would appreciate it if you refrained from attempting to kill one another. The Grimm are more than happy to oblige that request."

Jaune grimaced at that, before sighing and standing back up.

"I will see you and your team in my office once Initiation has been concluded."

"Very well. I will work with the Damned Vampire." Jaune's tone said he was very against the arrangement.

Ozpin nodded amicably. "That is all I ask. The Grimm are much more demonic after all. By your own tennants you should be allowed to ignore their presence in favor of destroying the greater threat."

Jaune's glare at having Ozpin logic out his order's tenants for him was legend.

"Fine." He nearly spat, before his glasses remaining lense flashed silver again. "We are the servants of god, and the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse his Kingdom bringing Ash from the Flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our Lord!"

Ozpin let himself a small chuckle at the familiar antics of the Arc Paladins, and silently hoped he wouldn't need to step in again for a good while as the two begrudging partners ran off into the woods.

"Now, for our uninvited guest…" The headmaster mumbled, turning towards Seras.

Seras gulped.

"I assume you're not here to interfere in any way."

"No, sir. Purely watching over Miss Snow."

"How is Hellsing these days?"

"It's been a lot better since Winter took over," Seras said, before hesitating.

"You wish to know how I know about Hellsing Organization, no?"

"A-And Iscariot as well."

"I was young when World War 3 happened… but, after Hellsing pulled through in Britain, I started researching the arcane and the occult, and eventually discovered a means to divorce my soul from my body when I died… I was more concerned with Immortality than I was of the repercussions of what I did."

Seras frowned. "That's not your original body then."

"Indeed… and when I die, my soul will pass to another and susume their identity." Ozpin said "of all the mistakes I've made and regrets I have to bear, snuffing out so many lives for my own is among the greatest."

"H-How did that bo- Jaune, how did Jaune know this?"

"Iscariot didn't all die out in World War 3 as you well know. Over time they've maintained a small presence in one form or another, carrying on old traditions and dogmas. Mr. Arc's family in particular, was born using DNA collected from a man you once knew, if you believe some of their long-held records and family secrets."

Seras' brow furrowed, before raising in realization. "Alexander Anderson… That explains why Jaune is his spitting image, down to the attitude…"

"Indeed… It seems this year at beacon is shaping up more interestingly than usual."


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation part 2

"She's gonna fall"

"She won't"

"She's falling"

Weiss fell off the Nevermore that Ruby and somehow roped her into riding 'to gain a high vantage point'.

Underneath her was the psycho as he was re-setting his shoulder. Jaune stretched and rolled his shoulders as he was at last whole once more, until he found Weiss using him as a crash mat.

"Woman, when I put my arms back together, I'm gonna strangle you." He growled, coughing out a blob of blood as he felt his ribs and punctured lung knit themselves back together.

Weiss made a point to be out of arm's reach before that happened.

Sure enough, it only took a few moments before his arms were serviceable again, and Jaune stood up slowly. Jaune straightened out his his mangled glasses before frowning and reaching down and scooping out a small hollow into the dirt. Jaune quickly buried his poor wrecked glasses, and replaced them with a fresh pair sequestered from inside his coat.

He observed the group of teens in front of him wearily before sneering. "Oh, great! More _bloody_ heathens! I'd say it was my birthday if I hadn't been forbidden from _purging_ the lot of you!"

A green-clad heathen appeared from the treeline, having apparently been thrown by one of those despicable Ursae, as another heathen wearing an indecent pink miniskirt and wielding a hammer wrangled with the beast in a mildly impressive manner.

The Ursa charged and the green-clad heathen boy spun and delivered an incredibly strong kick before blasting the ursa in the face with his twin pistols. It was hard to tell if the crazy bastard was tainted beyond all hope of redemption given the absurd nature of semblances.

Jaune noticed he'd been ignored in favour of seeing the _filthy vampire_ he'd been partnered with running from the deathstalker that'd thrown him all this way. Jaune readied his sword but another student, likely another heathen, shot ahead to deal with the deathstalker the vampire had lead all the way here.

Jaune charged off to help defend the student, if only because the only thing he hated more than a filthy Protestant was a grimm, and he wasn't going to just stand there and let a grimm do whatever it wants. If anyone was killing anything, the one doing the killing would not be a stinking, vile, filthy Grimm! Ideally he'd be putting protestants to the torch, but he knew people rarely got what they wanted so he'd just have to make do.

Jaune reached the heathen in time, the giant Nevermore circling above sprayed its feathers to trap her, and Jaune used his shield to deflect the incoming quills before they could impale him, and used his holy silver sword to slice through one that had pinned poor little Red. He noticed she at least had the right idea, with the pair of cross pins on her hood as he shoved her aside only to get stabbed through the chest.

"Maybe you're not a _bloody heathen_ after all, Lass!" Jaune said as the barb retreated, before clutching at the wound to make sure his guts didn't spill out.

The creature moved to strike again, and this time the Schnee heiress stopped it with a wall of ice, trapping the stigner before the deathstalker could do something he'd _really_ regret.

"Well! If it isn't the Protestant Bastard!"

"Save it, asshole, we're in this together- I assume your regeneration can't hold out forever."

"What are you on about? I can do this all day!" Jaune retorted, smirky madly.

"...Be that as it may, the rest of us simply can't."

Jaune frowned, glasses glinting as he looked over the group of teens around him. "Well, isn't that fucking disappointing. I suppose you need me to help you out."

"If you would be so kind."

"So, what do you need? Want me to throw one of ye at the birdie up there?" Jaunes eyes glinted madly. "It'd be such a _shame_ if I missed…"

"We _need_ to finish the _initiation,_ asshole. We all need to grab relics and get back, and you're part of that, like it or not."

Weiss could feel shivers run up her spine at the angry psychopathic look in Jaunes eyes, before jumping when he burst out laughing.

"WELL! Look at the balls on this one! I like you, even if you _are_ a crazy Protestant bastard."

Weiss eye twitched. "I'm a woman."

"Call yourself what you like, you crazy protestant bastard." Jaune scoffed, before throwing a blood-spattered, traumatized Ruby over his shoulder and walking away.

Weiss just scowled at him and stormed off to grab a 'relic', settling for the White Knight.

Jaune grabbed the back bishop piece, holding it up to examine it. He didn't notice the indecent one staring at it with him until she loudly declared, "I like his hat, it's so pointy! I want one too!" right next to his ear, making him jump.

She immediately dashed off, swapping her White Rook out for the other black bishop as Jaune grumbled.

"I take offense to that" he said to no one who was listening

With all four pairs now loaded up with relics and the grimm looking like they would start attacking again at any moment the majority was unanimous, and they decided that discretion was the better part of valour; and to get whilst the getting was good. Jaune protested and dug in his heels, so they left dragging a belligerent Jaune behind.

* * *

The group ran through the forest until they came across a set of ruins bridging a great gorge surrounding the cliffs around Beacon, just as the Grimm caught up. The four partnered pairs attempted to get across the bridge in time, several among them revealing almost ungodly speed factors and helping those who couldn't run as fast as the whispering wind in the night to catch up. By the simple nature of being a flying creature, the Nevermore was faster then the initiates, and grabbed part of the bridge as it flew past, tearing a great chunk out and trapping several of the initiates on either side of the bridge.

Jaune had enough time to set down Ruby before the girl with the too-short skirt slammed her hammer on the bridge and catapulted both him and herself to the far side, and- much to Jaune's delight- straight at the deathstalker, where that _filthy Vampire_ and the green one were already battling it.

As soon as Jaune landed- and recovered from that landing- he rushed in, his sword, being made of thrice-blessed silver swiftly proving anathema to near any unholy and evil creature. Crocea Mors left large, nasty gouges in the beast's thick hide, but it, as well as concentrated attacks from the rest of his 'team' could penetrate the beast's thick chitin. Thankfully, they were able to keep it handily at bay by jabbing at its joints and seams- where the armour was thinner and the flesh more sensitive- whenever the deathstalker tried to attack or move towards them.

The green one seemed to notice something, and leapt at the thing whilst firing his handguns at the beast's stinger. The rounds tore at and damaged the joint until the stinger was hanging by a thread. The agonised beast screeched and swiped at him with a claw, the oversized appendage catching the green one as he was still airborne and thus on a fixed trajectory, flinging him at part of the ruins.

Jaune and the Vampire assumed the green one was out of the fight now, but assumptions rarely match up with reality. Neither of them expected the boy to come charging back out, changed into a large bipedal wolf with giant claws and running on all fours. The werewolf leapt onto the Deathstalker, biting and clawing savagely before it seemed to catch a grip and- with a great feat of strength- tore the offending bug's claw from its joint.

The indecent one knew about his condition too, if her soft "no" was anything to go by. Jaune was too busy to do anything about the werewolf attacking the deathstalker however: said deathstalker had gotten a grip on his shield and was holding on despite the fact its carapace was clearly sizzling from the contact with the blessed silver.

"Oi, you!" Jaune shouted at his other two teammates, gesturing with his head as he held onto his shield for dear life, trying to keep the monster from tearing it off his arm… or for that matter, tearing his arm off "One o' you has a hammer: there's a nail."

The vampire and the indecent one exchanged a glance, and the vampire threw her shield. Vampiric strength worked behind the shield to sever the last tendons and cut the stinger completely free, where it dropped down onto the deathstalker's head, right onto a collection of gouges. By virtue of the stinger's extreme sharpness and heavy weight, it lodged itself where it fell, and the deathstalker roared with pain and anger at being disarmed.

The Vampire cupped her hands and the indecent one ran and put her weight into the boost. The Vampire threw her as high as she could go- which was very high given her unnatural strength. The indecent one soared up high, even hollering with delight before coming down bearing the mother of all hammer blows; driving the stinger into the beast's skull, killing it at last.

Now that the deathstalker was dead, the indecent one immediately surged towards the werewolf where it was still trying to pull the Deathstalker's legs off and hugged it tight, snapping it out of its blood rage. The werewolf turned back shortly after.

"Seems she can calm the beast," Jaune said. "I wonder how long that'll last before the devil's given his due."

* * *

Yang looked around as the Nevermore circled overhead, seeing the bird dealing with the exotic effects of the princess' dust and her partner's pistol.

Yang was about to join them, but noticed her sister laying there, shivering and catatonic. Yang reached down and pulled Ruby's hood over her head, the act of annoying her kid sister seeming to snap Ruby out of it.

"Yaaang!"

"Not now Ruby!"

Ruby seemed to notice where she was and what was going on, then realised she'd completely spaced out on everyone. "Oh, jeez."

"Yeah… looks like they're not doing much…" Yang said

The dust attacks seemed to do little more than annoy the Nevermore, when they didn't outright emulate the faunus girl's bullets and bounced off its steel-reinforced feathers.

"We should help!" Ruby said energetically.

"It'll take a lot to even hurt that thing… Ruby, you're… you're still covered in blood." Yang said, leaving the request hanging in the air unsaid.

Ruby was dead silent, Yang asking for blood was a serious occasion.

Ruby held out her arm and Yang ducked her head over it, sucking the blood out of the otherwise-ruined clothes, draining of Jaune's gore off her clothes and leaving them actually clean.

Yang reeled back and screwed up her face in "Ugh, it tastes like holy water. Bleck!"

"Are you okay?"

Yang gave it a moment to let the blood hit the bottom before she felt it kick in. Despite the godawful taste- the incompatibility was likely going to make her sick later on- it was still Blood, and it still had the right effect.

"I'm better than okay now, sis," Yang said as her eyes turned red.

* * *

Both Weiss and Blake were surprised when a yellow streak shot past them as it leapt up the side of the ruins and into the air, intercepting the Nevermore as it made a pass. There was a colossal, resounding 'Smack' as Yang delivered the mother off all suckerpunches, the force of the blow stunned the great creature, causing the entire bird to list to the side, sending it careening straight into the cliffside. Rocks were shaken and blown loose, bombarding the ruins below as the Nevermore bounced off the cliff and fell through a large portion of the ruins.

The four girls had to leap to safety, Yang used the falling rubble as a series of stepping stones to ascend back up to the ruins. Blake caught herself using her ribbon, swinging and rappelling back up. Ruby had merely needed to use the recoil of her rifle, the scythe forming a large hook and the heavy calibre sending her skywards and Weiss attempted to use her glyphs, but was caught in the stomach by a large boulder. Aura kept her ribs from being powderised, but the rock still knocked the wind out of her.

Weiss fell, and thought that she'd met her final end already, until a red-black streak flashed through the air and caught her. Weiss was swiftly carried back to the ruins, and saw Seras had once again come to her rescue.

"Be more careful, Miss Snow. Don't want to lose you already."

"For the last time, Seras, it's Schnee."

"Sure thing, Miss Snow." Seras said, setting Weiss back down onto the ruins

Weiss gave an exasperated shout and stormed off as Seras flew away, grinning like a madman.

Weiss arrived with the rest of her 'team', and at their questioning looks, Weiss gave them an annoyed "Explain later". Further conversation was interrupted as the Nevermore swooped back up, having apparently recovered from Yangs titanic punch.

"We need to take this thing out if we wanna get back in one piece" Blake said

"I've got a plan" Ruby said

The team was quickly filled in on Ruby's plan, and, seeing there wasn't much else better to attempt, they went with that., scrambling into positions as they ducked and dodged the strafing runs of quills.

Yang caught the bird's attention at the base of the cliff; leading it into the trap. The nevermore, predictably, charged straight at her but got nowhere before it slammed into the cliff, where Weiss froze its tail feathers to the cliff and used her glyphs to mark the cliff above it and make a hasty retreat. Blake's ribbon was quickly used to create a crude slingshot, and they loaded Ruby into it, Weiss using her glyphs to hold Ruby still and aim the shot.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Can I?!" Weiss scoffed

"...can you-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped, before preparing to launch her partner.

Taking aim, Ruby was flung at the Nevermore, her scythe's blade catching the NEvermore's neck like a hook as she landed on the glyphs. The glyphs activated and kept her boots on the cliff as she began to run, pushing her semblance to the limit and firing her gun to drag the Nevermore behind her. Ruby felt a strange power building up as she ran; a power that she'd only felt once or twice before when she was in dire need and giving it her all. Ruby charged up the cliff with doubly renewed vigour, knowing this was going to be good.

* * *

Jaune turned as he heard the shouting, and saw the nevermore being dragged up the cliff by the red one's scythe. Her scythe's blade began to glow as she ran until the bright twinkle became a brief light that was definitely too bright for muzzle flash as she reached the top and pulled hard with her scythe, decapitating the thing, and leaving a trail of rose petals to blow away in the wind.

Jaune lowered his glasses, crossed himself, and simply said "Sweet mother of mercy… an angel of death."

* * *

Ozpin's eyebrow rose at the use of her powers at this early stage.

"Fascinating, most fascinating."

"What is, sir?" Seras asked from beside him, cutting of Glynda asking the same question

Ozpin showed Seras his scroll as it ran an 'action replay' of the events.

"Hmm… reminds me of… of…" Seras said, suddenly becoming distant.

"Reminds you of what?"

"N- Nothing, Sir. Must've been my imagination." Seras lied.

Ozpin didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to press her for more information just yet.

* * *

After some faffing about getting the other seven initiates back up the cliffside, and some waiting for other teams to arrive again, they were taken to an acceptance ceremony.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren; For collecting the Black Bishop pieces, you shall be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said

Jaune seemed to swell at the praise, as if of course he was the leader. There was some polite, congratulatory clapping and the newly christened team JNPR got off the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long; For collecting the White Knight pieces, you four shall be known as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Jaune gave an approving nod, glasses glinting in the light as he muttered scripture.

"...And the angel answered and said unto her, The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee… Amen."

"It looks like this is shaping up to be an interesting year" Ozpin muttered into the microphone.

Teams RWBY and JNPR milled about as the ceremony concluded, waiting for the message that'd tell them which dorm would be theirs. Instead, all eight of them received notifications on their scrolls to meet with Ozpin in his office.

* * *

 **So many of you asked for more, and we felt obliged to provide some.**

 **We (I) forgot to mention in Chapter 1, and in our other new plot bunny, Commander in Chief: We're chasing plotbunnies as an anti-burnout strategy, and throwing sh*t at the wall to see what sticks. the outpouring of support and hype for this story tells us we've hit on something good.  
if you haven't already, I'll shamelessly plug our other crossover, and ask you to give the Halo/Supreme Commander fic Commander in Chief a once-over.**

 **keep up the support, read, review, and tell us what you think, good or bad... and if we inspire your own fics, that's great. Go ahead.**

 **We hope you enjoy, and hope to hear from you what you think.**


End file.
